Pain and Pleasure
by bureas
Summary: When Hibiki asks Black a question, that helps lead them onto other certain topics... BlackJackShipping, ImperialShipping, and hinted Isshushipping. Oneshot.


_(Ooh, I'm Back. With Blackjack. Aha, see that rhyme right there? My words are so freaky fresh they-Okay, I'll quit now, that was really stupid sounding...ANYWAY~ I thought this up when I was listening to that song "S&M" by Rihanna. I didn't know what the S and M stood for (SHUT UP! I KNOW I'M STUPID! DX) so I looked it up on google and it said it was Sadist and Masochist. And it is BECAUSE of that THIS was born. Enjoy, dear viewers._

_Note: Is GreenxHibiki still called Imperialshipping? Because Hibiki and Gold are differant people...Oh well!_

_*If you've read my other stories, you know I don't own pokemon. Nor do I own Rihanna. Owo that'd be wierd.)_

**Pain and Pleasure**

The echoing of Hibiki's feet sounded throughout the hallways of the Viridian Gym as he ran along, the tuft of black hair hanging in his face bouncing with every step. His grey eyes peered into empty rooms as he walked by, and he frowned if he found it empty.

He sighed as he walked past yet another room. A few seconds later, he heard music coming from farther down the hall. Grinning happily, he ran down the hall and turned into a room to see it was a living room with a leather couch, desktop computer near the left wall, and a TV hanging on the center wall. Sitting on the couch while blowing a bubble with his bubblegum was Black who had music blaring through the headphones draped around his neck as he hummed along.

"Black!" Hibiki called out happily as he ran over.

Black looked up with a nonchalant look on his face. "Oh, hey, Hibiki." he greeted plainly.

Hibiki walked around the couch to sit on the couch the brunette was sitting on and smile happily. "I was walking around and no one was around...Thankfully I found you, right?"

Black blinked blankly as he chewed his bubblegum. "...Got lost, short-stack?"

Hibiki sweatdropped and hid his face with a throw pillow. "Shut up. Maybe."

Black laughed and leaned back against the couch. "Well, you can keep me company, how about that?"

Hibiki nodded thankfully, then looked at his white chrome headphones that were still blaring away his music. It was a female singing, and a good singer at that. It sounded like an average pop song. Or maybe it was rap...For Black, rap would make more sense. He was always the wild type of person anyway.

Black continued to stare blankly, not even asking what he was doing.

Finally, some of the song lyrics hit his ears, "S, S, S, and M, M, M." the girl sang, and he scrunched his nose in confusion at the words.

"What in the world are you listening to, Black?" Hibiki questioned.

"Hah? Oh, it's a song by Rihanna. It's called S and M."

"What does S and M mean?"

Black stopped chewing his gum and looked over at Hibiki as fast as humanly possible. _'What-He did not just say that. This little shorty doesn't know what... Oh, wait...' _he leaned forward a bit. _'This'll be fun...'_

"Ah, S and M stands for Sadism and Masochism. A sadist is a person who enjoys inflicting pain, and a Masochist is a person who enjoys receiving said pain." Black explained, holding up two fingers from each hand as if they were dolls to help him explain. He then looked over at Hibiki. "In your case, you're probably a masochist. I mean, come on, you've gotta be hurting after Green's done fucking you-"

Hibiki squealed and jumped at Black, covering said boy's mouth as quickly as he could. "BLACK! D-DON'T SAY THAT IN SUCH A CRUDE WAY!" he stammered.

"Why?" was Black's muffled reply from behind the other boy's hands.

Hibiki sat back, hiding his face with the throw pillow once again. Black simply shrugged and went back to humming to the song that was still playing as it sang, "Sticks and stone may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me~". The shorter boy couldn't help but stare in bewilderment at him. Not only was he wild, but he had...A sick mind, or something like that. How could he assume something like that anyway?

He glanced away. Not that Black was necessarily wrong-He shook that thought away immediately. But still, he was sure Black wouldn't like it if Hibiki asked something so personal to HIM.

Then, Hibiki got an idea.

"Wha...What about you and Red, Black...?" Hibiki asked timidly.

"Hn? What about us?"

"Well, uh, what you just said about me and Green-"

"Oh~." Black looked at him and laughed. "Oh. Well, duh, it's to be expected from Red. Red is just as posessive as N when I used to be with him."

"And you don't CARE that you're admitting you're a masochist?" Hibiki questioned, bewildered.

Black shrugged and gave a grin as he held two fingers up as mock dolls once again. "If you put a little bit of pleasure and a little bit of pain together, Hibiki, you get alot of fun. Don't you know that?"

Hibiki scooted away at his words. "That is the most perverted thing I've ever heard you say, Black..."

Black was silent for a moment as he stared at him apathetically. Hibiki grew uncomfortable under his stare and shifted where he was sitting every few seconds. Atleast it was safe to say he obtained something from his boyfriend known as Red. Not that it was a good thing to a shy person like Hibiki.

"Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it~" Rihanna continued to sing with her nymphic and beautiful voice.

"Will you PLEASE turn that song off, Black? It's dirty!" Hibiki whined.

"Oi, you're the one who who brought this whole thing up!" Black retorted as he folded his arms childishly. "If you're gonna be pissy about it, you can go find your sadist boyfriend and let him-"

"Ah~, I thought I heard someone alking about me. Look at who it turned out to be~." chimed Green as he strode into the room with his hands shoved into the pockets of his brown cargo pants, Red following silently not too far behind.

"Green!" Hibiki shouted happily as he got on his knees on the couch and turned to face them while leaning against the couch cushions.

"Oh, if it isn't Green!" Black greeted with an innocent smile as he looked up at the older brunette.

"You know Red and I were just around the corner, right? We heard everything you two said." Green told the two.

"Really? I'm glad you came out when you did or I would've told Hibiki how much of a troll I think you a-" Black began, but was shoved backwards by his face from Green. "Ow!"

The very next seconds, Green was slapped upside the head from Red.

"OW! Hey-" he started, but grew silent when Red shot a glare.

"How is it fair he can make fun of me, but I can't do a thing to him?" the green eyed gym leader complained.

Red simply gave a smirk as he walked over to the side of the couch where Black was sitting. Black took off the headphones that were around his neck and set them in front of him. He then hung his head back to looked at the raven haired teenager standing behind him. Red's crimson red eyes stared silently into his onyx black ones that gleamed happily.

"Oh, hey, Red." Black said with a smile.

Said trainer didn't answer as he frowned down at him.

Black tilted his head to the side as he reached his hand up to touch Red's cheek. "Hey, Red, is something wrong?" he wondered. "You're acting odd."

And before he could say another word, Red grabbed the wrist of the hand he was holding up while his other free hand traveled up underneath Black's shirt. Green's brows rose in surprise at his friend's actions while Hibiki gaped, dropping the pillow he had been hugging the floor in he process.

Black sqeaked in shock and his face grew red as he squirmed. "R-R-R-R-Red!" he shouted, practically choking on his own words. "Wha-What are you doing!"

"Black, what did I tell you would happen if you mentioned that green haired bitch again?" Red murmured against Black's neck as he niped at it gently, making the younger boy squeak again.

He breathed slowly through clenched teeth as he answered Red, "Ah...That you'd punish me severely..."

"Exactly." Red said, sliding his hand further up under Black's shirt, making him flinch.

Green rolled his eyes as he leaned against the couch near Hibiki. "Oh, would you two go somewhere together already?"

Red quickly tugged his young lover off of the couch and started walking toward the exit of the room, tugging him behind him by the wrist. "Planned on it." he retorted with a slight smirk.

Black blinked, but eventually smiled and waved at Green and Hibiki. "Bye, you two! Red and I are gonna go play now!" he called back at them before he and Red dissapeared out of the room.

The tall brunette scoffed. "And he calls you the masochist, Hibiki? It's like he's begging for pain if he disobeys his 'master'."

"B-Black is really twisted..."

Green shrugged. "Oh well...I'm glad they're gone."

Hibiki looked up and blinked innocently. "What?"

Green gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then pulled back to lick his own lips seductively. "Because I get more alone time with you, of course."

"G-GREEN!" Hibiki stuttered, flailing his arms and falling backwards off the couch.

Said boy laughed happily. Hibiki blushed angrily, and looked at the headphones that were laying on the floor next to him. The song, oddly enough, was still playing and was now saying "S, S, S, and M, M, M.". He grumbled and shut the Ipod off and groaned as Green walked over to help him up, still laughing away. It was definately that song's fault for all of this "pain and pleasure" commotion.

**END.**

_((Not in my nature to bash N, even in the slightest...I REGRET NOTHING.) LOL I don't even know how this came up from this mind of mine. XD it's random and stupid, but OH WELL! Hooray for BlackJack \o/ Whoever writes a BlackJackShipping of thier own, PLEASE TELL ME. I WANT TO READ IT. *cough* Anyway...Yep, time to run back to Tensaishipping as promised. Hope you guys liked it. Reviews be love~)_


End file.
